


kiddie sides

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: okay, so I had this idea what if the sides had kids so I wrote this. Patton kid is misleading compliments. Roman son is imagination Logan daughter (she trans mtf) Curiosity. Virgil doesn’t have one cause he is to new. but all the kids love uncle Virgil. the ending is kind of bad cause I didn’t know what else to do.





	kiddie sides

“Pancakes!” three little ten-year-olds called as they ran into the kitchen.

“Hey, there kiddos” Patton was making breakfast “did you have any cool dreams?”

“Oh oooh I did” a boy dressed in a star wars t-shirt “I dreamed that uncle Virgil and me were in space and we had to save daddy from this big space monster and then we went and ate cake”

“I dream that there was a lot of bears about us……. Gummy bears they were yummy” a nonbinary kid in a cat t-shirt and a skit on.

“Well I dream that we all went to the bottom of the sea and we were exploring and it was amazing,” a girl in a blue dress with white stars said

“Those all sound amazing” Patton finish making the pancakes “al can you go get your dad? Nova can you go wake yours up since your the only one who can get him out of bed”

“Okay” the girl and the boy run off laughing

“Missy sweetie can you help daddy set up the table?” the kid nodded and with they help the table was set in no time

“Dadddddddddddddddd” Al called as he walked into Roman room

“Yes son?” roman was at his makeup table putting on some last minute touches

“Foooooooood is ready and it PANCAKES!” al said sitting down next to roman

“Okay I’ll be there soon, hey al what lipstick should I wear today?” He pulled out all the ones that would make his eyeshadow

“That one” Al pointed to the bright red one Roman put it on making sure to kiss al so he had lipstick on his forehead. Then they both went to the kitchen

“DADDY,” Nova said as she jumps on the bed where Logan was sleeping

“Ofh” Logan open his eyes to see Nova and then shut them again “daddy is sleeping he be up for a few hours come back later”

“silly daddy if you were sleeping you won’t be talking” Nova giggles

“I could be sleep talking,” Logan said trying not to smile

“OOOO people can do that” Nova asked

“Yes some people tho not many do and usually it doesn’t make sense” Logan said opening his eye to look at his pretty girl.

“Cool!!” Nova said

“You want to know a secret” Logan asked

“OOO yes!! What is it?”

“Uncle Virgil talks in his sleep sometimes,” Logan said with a smile

“Really!!” Nova started jumping up and down “can we go see it can we go see him”

“Okay but we have to be quite let me get dressed meet you in the kitchen we bring the others”

Logan got up as Nova run out of his room

“Guys guys guys guess what,” Nova said running into the kitchen

“What?”

“Garnet”

“….no um my daddy said Uncle Virgil talks in his sleep” Nova said

“Really!?!”

“That’s so cool”

“Alright kids who want to see what uncle Virgil has to say” Logan come walking into the room

“ME!!!” all the kids said at once

“Okay follow me but we have to be really quiet,” Logan said they tip tao to Virgil room. Logan opened the door and lead the kids inside. They took a minute to see but then they are when up to Virgil bed and listened lucky it didn’t take long for Virgil to start talking

“potato come from mars….. When the Martians came to earth they killed the dinosaur ….. King Martians lost his life…. They were all sad and left earth…. They were still sad on mars so they left to find a new home…..we must find they and thank them for potato” Virgil said then rolled over and started snoring the kids were trying not to giggle logan lead them out

“Are potato really from Mars?”

“No Virgil is just joking”

“Oh silly uncle Virgil”

“Yes silly uncle Virgil”

“Okay who read to eat?”

“ME”

“I am”

“Me hungry”

They all sat down and ate pancakes with the kids telling Roman and Patton what Virgil had said and then telling Roman and Logan all about their dreams.

“Oh Oh Oh I have a question,” Nova said once dinner was done

“What sweetie?”

“Which one of us can scream the loudest?”

“Ready”

“Wait for what?!?!”

“Set”

“No”

“Go”

“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” the three kids and Patton started to scream as loud as they could. Logan and Roman cover their ears.

“Who is dying?!?!?” Virgil yelled running out of his room

“Uncle Virgil!!” the kids yelled and run over and tackled him to the ground

“Hey what was all the yelling about?”

“We were having a screaming contest”

“Yeah I wanted to know who was the loudest”

“Hey did you know how much….. you talk in your sleep? It cute”

Virgil blinked “wait I talk in my sleep?”

“Yes!”

“You talk about potatoes”

“Daddy told us and then we listen to you”

“Hun well potatoes are a very good thing to talk about”

“So are pancakes and those are made do you want some Virgil?” Patton asked

“Yeah as soon as these little ones will get off me”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO your comfy”

“Well how about I do this” he starts to tickle missy who giggles the other two jump off running away. As soon as Virgil stop missy ran after them. Virgil got up and started getting something to eat.

Roman left to go tell the kids a story about his latest adventure. Pottan clean up the table and Logan sat down to grade the kids’ homework from last night.

“So I talk in my sleep,” Virgil asked looking at Logan who didn’t look up

“Yes I noticed it one day when you came to sleep in my bed, you usually say things that make no sense but it is cute nonetheless. Virgil blush and ate some pancake so he didn’t have to reply to that. Since it was Saturday after everything was done they when to the park to let the kids run around and have run on the playground.

The four adults sat on a bench and were talking about how much Patton wanted a cat and the others telling him why they couldn’t get one also Virgil secretly wishing they could get one.

“MINE”

“NO, I WAS PLAYING WITH IT”

“BUT IT MINE”

They all turn to look at the kids, al and Missy were fighting over a toy car with Nova just watching them.

“Okay kiddos who had the toy first?”

“ME”

“I did”

“Nova who had the toy first,” Logan asked

“Missy did”

“But it my car” Al

“Al we have to share if Missy had it first missy can play with it and you can have it when they are done,” Roman said

“But but”

“Al not buts give missy back the car,” Roman said al hold the car tight “Aladdin sanders don’t make me count”

Al looked up at his dad then handed the car to missy, Missy started to play with it again.

“Al why don’t we make a big sand castle,” Nova asked

“Okay, I get to be the prince”

“And will be the princess” they both run over to the sandbox. The others when and sat back down and continued talking.


End file.
